


Gay Muffins

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [69]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anyways, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Laughter, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Well - Freeform, first suga and daichi, kinda all at once, more next chapter, one by one the boys come out to the team, then noya and asahi, ugh i need to get better at writing my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I take a deep breath, making sure to keep it nervous and rattly. "I don't want this to... mess up our relationship. Or our friendship. Our our teammate... ship. I've just been wondering for a long time, it's stuck in my head, I just can't stop thinking about it. I really need your honest answer, alright? And again, I don't want this to ruin anything." I ramble, letting nervousness into my tone. I don't dare look at him, however much I'd like to see his expression."What, Kuro?"
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Be My Halo [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Gay Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> omfg my boyos are so awkward uGh I HAVE to get better at writing everybody all at once without making it seem like I'm just l i st in g them
> 
> anyways   
> enjoy them coming out and being gay and crying over Kiyoko because yes

"Shouldn't we tell them?"

Daichi clears his throat again, an unusual blush dusting his cheeks. My heart pounds in anticipation, and I glance up at Kageyama. His brow is furrowed as he looks at Daichi, listening intently. His facial expression, once scary, now seems a bit... endearing, now that I know it's just one of concentration. I fight back a giggle, swallowing hard.

"Yes. Well. Sugawara and I decided it best if we told you guys sooner rather than later... So--"

"Are you getting divorced!?" Nishinoya exclaims. A strangled sound escapes me as I whip around to look at him. He genuinely looks shocked and worried.

Beside him, Tanaka all but bursts into tears. "Who's gonna take care of us!? Your _children!?"_

Asahi can't help but grin as well, rubbing the back of his neck. Yamaguchi snickers, covering his mouth with his hand. ("Shut up, Yamaguchi" followed by a "Sorry, Tsukki") The second years lean on each other for support, nearly falling to the floor from laughing so hard. Kageyama snorts, before quickly smacking a hand over his mouth as well.

I look back at Sugawara and Daichi, both of whose eyebrows are nearly in their hairline. I hiccup, then begin howling with laughter.

 _"Sugamama! Dadchi! Don't get divorced!"_ I cry between bouts of giggles. Kageyama tries to grip my hair, but all he can manage through the silent laughter is letting his hand fall on top of my head.

Sugawara bursts out laughing as well, as Daichi scratches the back of his head. "Well."

"What they're trying to tell you," Tsukishima begins, talking loudly over the rest of the team's laughter. "Is that we already know."

"I figured as much," Sugawara manages to say after struggling to calm himself.

"Coach Ukai!" Yachi calls. Her high-pitched voice, though quieter than ours, rings throughout the gym and silences us.

She and Kiyoko are standing at the open gym doors. After a moment, they step back, and of course, the coach steps in. His blond hair reflects the gym lights similar to the way Sugawara's does. He yawns before turning to us.

"Ah, sorry, did I interrupt?" Ukai asks, suddenly apologetic. He steps in all the way, bowing slightly to Kiyoko and a flustered Yachi.

"No, Coach, we were just about to start--"

"We were just coming out to the team," interrupts Sugawara.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_(Oikawa's POV)_

"What?"

I'd finally, _finally_ gotten Iwa-chan to sit at the kitchen counter after a _long_ time of pleading. This is my only chance; I can't mess this up. He glares at me, arms crossed and on the counter.

"Well?"

I quickly rearrange my expression into a serious one, looking down with a small frown. My fingers intertwine with each other, mocking nervousness.

"Iwa-chan, I..." I gulp, looking up at him through my eyelashes and letting out an overly large breath. "I'm gay."

_"SHITTYKAWA IF YOU DO THIS ONE LAST TIME, I SWEAR I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU."_

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_(Kuroo's POV)_

"Yo, Kenma."

He doesn't look up from his game; only makes a small noise of acknowledgment. I stare up at the ceiling from the couch, lying flat on my back with my hands on my stomach. Kenma's in the chair a little to my right, probably with his legs over one of the arms, playing some video game.

"I've got an important question."

"Hm."

I take a deep breath, making sure to keep it nervous and rattly. "I don't want this to... mess up our relationship. Or our friendship. Our our teammate... ship. I've just been wondering for a long time, it's stuck in my head, I just can't stop _thinking_ about it. I really need your honest answer, alright? And again, I don't want this to ruin anything." I ramble, letting nervousness into my tone. I don't dare look at him, however much I'd like to see his expression.

"What, Kuro?" he asks, quietly. I can hear the worry, but also the apprehension.

"I just... I need to know, Kenma. Do you..." I take another deep breath. "Do you know the muffin man?"

I don't know how long it is until I'm conscious again.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_(Kageyama's POV)_

"We were just coming out to the team," says Sugawara, grinning.

Shouyou giggles beside me, and my hand itches to hold his. Instead, I drop my hand on the top of his head, feeling the soft, orange curls between my fingers.,Coach Ukai's eyes widen at Sugawara's words. The rest of the team is quiet.

 _I'm surprised Sugawara and Daichi are coming out to the team today, when Shouyou_ _and_ _I_ _were_ _planning_ _on_ _coming_ _out to Sugawara. Did he... already know?_ My dream flashes through my head, and I grit my teeth. _They won't react like that. They didn't._ The silence of the gym presses in all around me, making it hard to breathe.

"So were we!"

I inhale a sharp breath, turning towards the voice. Nishinoya bears a large grin, and he's struck a pose with one thumb pointed at his chest. A few feet away from him, Asahi looks like he's about to pass out.

"Asahi here is my big, anxious boyfriend!" he laughs.

"Yuu-!" Asahi chokes out.

Tanaka falls to his knees, but I can't see his facial expression. _"Who will vie for Kiyoko's attention with me!?"_ he cries, hands open in agony and face turned towards the ceiling.

"I still will!" Nishinoya calls over the chaos. "Kiyoko is still our goddess!"

I wince, surprised, though some part of me tries to laugh. Shouyou does, loudly, doubling over and nearly collapsing. The gym is filled with movement and laughter, though I can somehow hear Tsukishima sigh over it all. I can only stand there, blinking, utterly shocked and confused and... strangely comforted. My hands fidget at my sides.

Small hands yank my arm, nearly sending me toppling. "Gah--!"

"Should we, too?" Shouyou's voice asks, quietly.

I right myself and turn to him, still hunched to be eye-level. My brow furrows. "You mean, come out to the team?"

He nods, brown eyes bright and orange hair bouncing. His grin still lights up his face, and he's breathless from laughing. I have to try hard to not look at his lips. Teammates pass us, laughing and chattering, to talk to Nishinoya and Asahi (and possibly Tanaka). A quick glance tells me that Ukai is still standing there, open-mouthed.

"Well--"


End file.
